Raining On Sunday
by Jess420
Summary: Song-Fic. "Raining On Sunday" but Keith Urban. Brock Lesnar Fic. Read it, it's good, even if I do say so myself grin. REALLY, read it! AND PLEASE REVIEW!


**Author's Note** I've realized that I use the same damn wrestlers for most of my stories, and I'm sorry… sometimes my boys haunt me until I write about them *grin*. So I thought that I'd use a different guy for this story… but it just wasn't working, lol those damn boys! They just won't leave me alone. I hope that you guys like it. I don't own anything in this story. The song is "Raining on Sunday" by Keith Urban, whom is REALLY hot so I say look the boy us, you just might become addicted to him, lol his music too *grin*. I don't own the wrestlers mentioned in ANY of my stories. And if you haven't read my other stories you should do that AFTER you finish this one, shameless plug I know. Well, Hope you enjoy this story, and PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
RAINING ON SUNDAY  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Brock and I were eating dinner in a fancy restaurant and I was staring into Brock's big blue eyes. He's always been one of my best friends, ever since I made it into the company, and now I'm happy to say that we're more then friends. We'd been going out for years it seemed but it had only been one year, it was our one year anniversary actually. Brock makes me so happy, I could just stay with him for the rest of my life and be content.   
  
The restaurant had a dance floor and were playing slow songs. Brock smiled at me, and extended his hand to me in invitation. I smiled sweetly and we stood up to go to the dance floor. Right after we made it to the dance floor our song "Raining On Sunday" by Keith Urban came on. I'm a big Keith Urban fan so Brock was forced to listen to this song over and over along with the rest of Keith's Golden Road cd.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It ticks just like a Timex  
  
It never lets up on you  
  
Who said life was easy  
  
The job is never through  
  
It'll run us 'til we're ragged  
  
It'll harden our hearts  
  
And love could use a day of rest  
  
Before we both start falling apart  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I wrapped my arms around Brocks neck and got as close a possible to him. When the chorus started Brock started singing into my ear softly.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
  
Stormin' like crazy  
  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
  
Can take care of itself  
  
'Cause we got better things that we could do  
  
When it's raining on Sunday  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I sighed, Brock's so sweet to me. I'm sure if I asked him if we could act out this video he wouldn't mind a bit. The video is so beautiful, I'll definetly have Brock watch that and tell him I want to do just that with him, hide under the covers all afternoon.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Your love is like religion  
  
A cross in Mexico  
  
And your kiss is like the innocence  
  
Of a prayer nailed to a door  
  
Oh surrender in much sweeter  
  
When we both let it go  
  
Let the water wash our bodies clean  
  
And love wash our souls  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Brock's the one constant in my life. All hell could break loose and he'd still be there for me no matter what. I love him so much, so much more then he knows. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I don't know what I'd do without him. Without thinking I put my head on Brock's shoulder and sighed contently. "You okay Sweets?" "I'm more then okay Brock. You make me more then okay." Brock looked at me confused but he just rubbed my back reassuringly, knowing that somehow doing that soothed me.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
  
Stormin' like crazy  
  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
  
Can take care of itself  
  
'Cause we got better things that we could do  
  
When it's raining on Sunday  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*Brock's thoughts*   
  
She makes me so happy, happier then I've ever been, happier then I'll ever be. I don't know what I would do without her. I smiled, I won't have to know what I'd do without her. I'd made sure of that. I reached into my front pocket of my coat to made sure that  
  
it was still there. I sighed when I felt it, knowing that it was now or never, if she turned me down I would be heart broken but if she didn't then I'd be the happiest man in the world.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
  
Stormin' like crazy  
  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
  
Can take care of itself  
  
'Cause we got better things that we could do  
  
When it's raining on Sunday  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I pulled back from her embrace, "Sweets?" "Brock?" I smiled sweetly at her, "You make me the happiest man on earth. I can't picture my life without you. Will you marry me?"   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
My eyes got wide, and my mouth opened, I looked down at Brock, who had some how gotten on one knee throughout his little speech. I smiled and a tear ran down my face, "Yes! Of course I will. I Love you Brock."  
  
"I Love you too Sweets."  
  
And then he slipped the ring on my finger and we kissed for the first time as an engaged couple. Neither of us paid any attention to the others in the restaurant who were clapping for us.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
When it's raining on Sunday  
  
When it's raining on Sunday  
  
Let it rain  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
THE END  
  
**Author's Note** I really hope you liked this story. I REALLY enjoyed writing it. And if you don't know who Keith Urban is he's a country artist… and he's REALLY HOT. *grin* Please Review, I want to know if you guys liked it. Thanks You Guys--  
  
--Jess 


End file.
